Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.954$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.954 = \dfrac{95.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.954} = 95.4\%$ $95.4$ per hundred = $95.4$ per cent = $95.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.